Обсуждение:Кюри
Человеческий фактор Я не думаю, что задание "Человеческий фактор" действительно связано с Кюри. У меня "Непредсказуемое поведение" началось после задания в Лаборатории Кембридж Полимер. Т.е. данные задания похоже просто очень сильно повышают уровень отношений, что сразу запускает триггер на задание "Непредсказуемое поведение". Денис Литвиненко (обсуждение) 14:34, декабря 28, 2015 (UTC) :Да при чём тут "Человеческий фактор" вообще? "Непредсказуемое поведение" стартует при достижении определённых отношений. Как и личные квесты любого напарника. А в "факторе" - просто один из многих моментов, когда спутники как-то реагируют на действия и выбор героя. -- 19:38, декабря 28, 2015 (UTC) Курение >Иногда курит во время разговоров, хотя она синт и легких не имеет. ' Что за фигня тут написана? '85.253.116.213 16:24, апреля 3, 2016 (UTC) :Некоторые игроки и правда заметили, что данный синт и правда курит, не имея лёгких. Но имея язык и губы, которые способствуют "дымлению" сигаретой и всасыванию дыма, это провести могут. Так что всё описано по существу и является правдой.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 20:52, апреля 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Но у неё есть лёгкие, или подобный механизм. В квесте Непредсказуемое поведение, после переноса сознания Кюри в тело синта, первое что она делает, это вздох, а доктор Амаои говорит, что это будет происходит автоматически. Пруф - https://youtu.be/cDHgNO0VuGQ?t=6m5s SerDIDG (обсуждение) 18:52, апреля 7, 2016 (UTC) :::Я как-то забыл про такую штуку как "деталь синта" и разговоры с Харкнессом, который будучи синтом последнего поколения, сам того не зная, терял кровь, когда брился. Даже будучи сделанных не обычным способом (онтогенезом после рождения), а синтетическим, всё же можно сделать вывод, что эти синты скорее всего-то по внутреннему механизму (учитывая дыхание, нужду в пище, рост волос) вообще склонны к обычным процессам, которыми владеют обычные люди, да и анатомией не отличатся. Кроме нахождения той же отличительной детальки. Впрочем ещё какие-то данные из Интитута не помешают.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 19:29, апреля 7, 2016 (UTC) Отсылка к "Собачьему сердцу" После взлома компьютера Ниши в аддоне Nuka World услышал от нее фразу примерно следующего содержания: "В этом компьютере был пароль "Абрвалг"? Какое смешное слово." Английская версия озвучки, к сожалению записи не велось. Если кто-то сталкивался с этим, может стоит добавить в список заметок? 176.212.80.10 19:49, ноября 25, 2016 (UTC) :Скорее как адаптация к русскоязычной культуре как здесь. Пока ничего из диалогового файла не нашёл.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 20:02, ноября 25, 2016 (UTC) *Вам послышалось. Она спрашивает: «Was the password “'aardvark'”?». Aardvark - это трубкозуб. Ну, или отсылка на соответствующий поисковик. Graylooter (обсуждение) 20:18, ноября 25, 2016 (UTC) Обожает комиксы У возможно, у меня Кюри сломанная, но она никогда не произносила фразу "Обожаю комиксы", откуда это взялось? Вот её фразы в диалогах касательно комиксов: *So, are these comic books educational? Anything of science in there? *Literacy is important. But perhaps, something of more substance is good for nurturing the mind. *I like the colors on this comic book. They're very bright. Ей нравятся яркая обложка, к самим комиксам она вроде как равнодушна. :Это согласно диалогу. Похоже, что переводчики накосячили и сделали подмену смысла. Или она так реагирует в Hubris Comics. --ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 19:18, января 26, 2018 (UTC) У меня говорит «Мне нравятся книжки с комиксами. Они яркие», что соответствует примеру приведенному ''Legelato. "I like the '''colors' on this comic book. They're very bright." Внес эту запись на страницу с журналами Leonardoangelo (обсуждение 18:41, февраля 1, 2019 (UTC) Имя "Хоть в записях станции Кюри в сообщении от советов директоров «Волт-Тек» уже упоминается Кюри, в то-же время в записях терминала Кюри, в архиве Коллинза, указывается, что имя роботу дал доктор Кеннет Коллинз после закрытия убежища." Кто-нибудь может перепроверить на английской версии? Подозреваю, что там в первом случае CVRIE, а во втором - Curie. 213.87.122.94 19:58, июля 15, 2018 (UTC) :Всё написали правильно "new Contagions Vulnerability Robotic Infirmary Engineer, aka Curie". Если что, на англовики CVRIE упоминается два раза. Первый в терминале секретного 81 (Терминал Кюри, "This terminal is now for the exclusive use of CVRIE" а у нас "Данный терминал предназначается исключительно для КЮРИ"), второе упоминание в приветственном сообщении на терминале Кюри ("VAULT 81 CVRIE Station", а у нас Станция КЮРИ УБЕЖИЩА 81). --ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 21:16, июля 15, 2018 (UTC)